borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Abomination Way
? was this page created specifically for a redirect? if so may i ask why? 16:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : I made it because prior to this and the trivia entry I added into the Motorhead Little People, Big Experiments article there was absolutely no information about what Abomination Way is. Now anyone searching for it will find this page and be redirected to the Motorhead Little People, Big Experiments article, where he or she will learn what those highway signs at the Ridgeway meant, were that person to wonder their cryptic meaning as I did. If my cause is not deemed noble enough for the standards of this wiki, the page may be deleted at the whim of the higher-ups with the hallowed powers of page deletion. : M0RGION 00:25, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :: As of your adding that trivia entry, there is such information! Don't take page deletion personally: that's how the wiki works. Dämmerung 01:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) point of fact: this page has not been deleted. yet. that is the purpose of the candidate for deletion tag, to allow for the opportunity for discussion prior to any decisions being made. 02:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :easy there bub. if whimsey ruled the day/wiki we would not be having this conversation. although no one (almost) ever uses the link in the template we can discuss it here. i tagged this page to pose the question addressed to me by another admin who did not know how to, shall we say, ask politely. "why do we need this?" if there is no other mention of Abom Way on the wiki i concede the point. as for your cause being noble enough, i submit to you that "common" weighs more heavily here than nobility. if the common user thinks it is important then the admins and wikia can get stuffed. i could be wrong but thats how it looks from here. 11:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not taking this personally. Just for clarification, my prosaic reply to Dr. F's question was intended to be funny. And yes, I know this page hasn't been deleted, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation due to no talk page. I personally use the wiki search function a lot and were anyone else to search for Abomination Way, he would automatically be pointed to this redirect to the Motorhead Little People, Big Experiments article. Otherwise the search engine would just suggest the Motorhead Little People, Big Experiments article. This saves the person searching for Abomination Way for making one extra click and points the less intelligent/tech-savvy/patient readers of this wiki to the information straight away. (The less intelligent or patient people might not have the reading comprehension or internet-fu or patience to actually read the search results page if they're used to being redirected to the page straight away.) ::And yes, before I made this redirect page and added that piece of information to the Motorhead Little People, Big Experiments page, there was''' absolutely not a piece of information''' about Abomination Way anywhere on this wiki. Just try searching for "abomination". As of the writing of this, that search yields 19 results, the first two of which are this redirect page and Little People, Big Experiments, the other 17 are just uses of the word "abomination" in other contexts. ::M0RGION 18:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) There is no need for this redirect page unless there is a plan to add a redirect page for every labeled exit on the Tollway/Ridgeway. Mentioning "Abomination Way" in the relevant articles suffices. Overdiscussing a simple topic is also how this wiki works. Dämmerung 19:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : That is not necessary, it's been already done. From T-Bone Junction to Sunken Sea, there are the following highway signs on Ridgeway: Lockdown Palace, Fort Knoxx, Abomination Way, Ridgeway, Midgetville, Circle of Duty, T-Bone Junction, World's Largest Bullet, Crimson Tollway. Duplicates not mentioned, nor that one "DEAD END" sign (purely informal, not for guidance). I have no business in the Tollway right now, but I can go there, too, if necessary. : M0RGION 21:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Nice. Okay, I withdraw my objection. I agree that we don't need a page for DEAD END. Dämmerung 22:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as it hasn't been deleted and there are no further objections towards the pages' existence, I deleted the Candidacy for Deletion. M0RGION 21:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC)